Unrequited Love
by Oceanic1
Summary: Set after HTTYD 2, canon timeline. Snotlout wants Ruffnut but Ruffnut wants Eret. As for Eret? He seems to be interested in someone else entirely. Onesided Ruff/Snotlout. Onesided Ruff/Eret. Onesided Eret/Astrid.
1. Chapter 1

Ruffnut blew a kiss at Eret from across the cave but Eret merely rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

She decided to walk up to him. He was currently in the works of finishing his meal as the whole group waited out the night inside a large cave.

Ruffnut sank down next to him and slide her fingers suggestively up his bulky arm. Eret shuddered visibly, slapping her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he told her curtly.

Ruffnut grinned, sliding even closer. "Why not?" she said with a wicked smirk.

She could see Eret shaking his head and sighing out loud. She expected him to say something but his attention suddenly seemed to have diverted elsewhere. Astrid walked past them looking like the alluring Viking warrior Goddess she was.

Ruffnut had always envied her of the attention she received and it only got worse as they grew older. Astrid only seemed to have eyes for her one-legged Viking boyfriend but it didn't stop other male Vikings from lusting after her.

Ruffnut elbowed Eret in the ribs and he let out an annoyed gasp.

"What?" he spat, moving away from her.

She licked her lips appreciatively and Eret groaned in exasperation.

"Ruffnut, please," he pleaded with her for what felt like the twentieth time that week, "I'm not interested in you like that."

"Like what?" Ruffnut snorted. "Tell me, how are you interested then.. Eret, Son of Eret?" She spread her legs apart suggestively causing the older man to put more distance between them.

"Not interested. Period."

"Why?"

Eret frowned at her. "Look I'm sure you have your asserts and qualities but you are just not my type, let us put it that way. I don't go for girls of your kind."

Ruffnut laughed. "My kind? Do I have a kind? I thought I was one of a kind!" she chuckled and Eret resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. He turned back to the food on his plate.

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment but he continued to ignore her.

"So what is your type then Mr. I-don't-like-your-kind? The unavailable and.. soon-to-be married ones?" she sneered at him.

"What?" Eret snapped his head up, nearly dropping his plate on the ground.

"Astrid will never be with you," Ruffnut stated casually. "It has always only ever been Hiccup for her. Doubt that will change just because some ex-dragon trapper wants to get under her skirts."

Eret looked visibly angry at her accusation. "You are just making things up as you go along," he spat. "No. I respect Astrid and the Chief too much to dwell on such ridiculous illusions. Now if you will have me excused, I would like to finish my meal in peace," he stood up to walk to the other side of the cave.

Ruffnut shook her head with a snort.

"You are really pushing his buttons, you know?" a voice said behind her. Ruffnut turned around to see Snotlout standing behind her, his arms folded over his chest.

"Leave me alone," Ruffnut groaned. "I did not ask for your company."

Snotlout ignored her words and sat down beside her. "Face it, Ruffnut. He doesn't want you. You need to let it go."

Ruffnut huffed angrily but didn't respond to his comment.

Snotlout continued. "Besides, there are other options.." he trailed off suggestively.

Ruffnut let out a humorless laugh. "Who, you? No thanks."

Snotlout curled his fists but kept his cool. He stood up in front of her, suddenly feeling determined to prove himself.

"What does he have that I don't?" he asked straight-out. Ruffnut looked mildly surprised before she waved a hand over Snotlout's body.

Snotlout snorted. "So you like him for his perfect body?"

Ruffnut shrugged, not denying the claim. "Among other things but yes that does factor in greatly. Also, don't forget his sexy accent!"

"Are you seriously that shallow?" Snotlout frowned at her. Ruffnut suddenly looked furious and raised herself up in front of him.

"Who are you to talk!" she spat at him. "You lusted after Astrid for her perfect body for years! But that is all fine and dandy. Now that she is taken you have the audacity to come to me and tell me I'm the shallow one?!"

Snotlout shrunk back slightly at her heated tone. "That's not the primary reason why I liked her!" he retorted defensively. "I know everyone thinks the worst of me but I... had actual feelings for Astrid for a while.. believe it or not. And it hurt to know that she would never see me in that way," he explained in a more calmer tone. "Just like.. it hurts now."

Ruffnut didn't say anything for a moment.

"You can't force someone to like you Snotlout," she said and then walked away to where her brother was standing in front of the bonfire.

Snotlout could still see the look of longing in her eyes as she walked past Eret but Eret didn't give her any regard. His eyes lingered on someone else.

Snotlout sighed to himself, still watching Ruffnut from afar.

"I wish you could take your own advice, Ruff," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Eret chewed on his chicken leg while he watched the Chief hold a speech inside the compact, fire-lit cave. Eret had not known Hiccup for long but the young, lanky man had somehow managed to win him over to his side. It was of course not without the help of his faithful human companion and their dragons.

Eret's first impression of Astrid had been of intrigue and fear. She had seemed like a force to reckon with from the get go. He found her relationship with Hiccup therefore a bit.. odd.

Hiccup was such a benign and mellow guy, agreeable to everything and everyone. Astrid in contrast was untamable and hard to get close to. She was much more guarded and cautious. Eret had wondered how they worked.

He didn't have to dwell on it for too long as he slowly discovered more sides to Hiccup and Astrid. It seemed like Hiccup had tumbled down all of Astrid's walls and brought out her playful nature and compassion. He opened her up and freed her. While Astrid acted as Hiccup's backbone and spine. She gave him support and strenght to stand his ground and let him lean on her whenever he felt tired.

Eret envied that bond and closeness. He wanted to experience what it was like to be so devoted to one another.

Ruffnut's earlier words still hung in his mind and he sighed. It would be a lie to deny his attraction to Astrid as he clearly was very taken by her.

Astrid was like fire. Hot. Sizzling. Warm. Blinding. Fiery. Dangerous. She could both burn you and soothe you. She could lit up your path and blind you by her presence.

It was the type of woman most men dreamed of keeping permanently by their side. Much the way Hiccup had accomplished. They were set to marry after all.

Eret would never wish ill upon the young Chief and his wife-to-be, he only admired them from afar.

As soon as Hiccup was done with his speech, he grabbed Astrid by the hand and they left together as everyone readied for the night.

Eret could feel Ruffnut's eyes boring into him and shuddered. He would need settle down on the far opposite wall. He was not taking any chances.

Half-way into the night, Eret was startled awake by a delerious dream. Everyone around him slept peacefully and he tried close his eyes again, only to no prevail.

Eret decided to go for a walk then into an outer part of the cave. He stopped when he saw Hiccup and Astrid sitting at the edge in the moonlight, talking to each other.

He watched them for a moment but then turned to leave and halted midstep when he heard his name uttered.

"I think Ruffnut still wants to get into Eret's pants," Astrid laughed.

Hiccup joined along. "Yeah, she is still not letting the poor guy out of her clutches."

"Remember when she used to have a crush on you?"

"Oh Gods, don't remind me!"

Astrid snickered uncharacteristically.

"Shh! You will wake the others up," Hiccup tried to quiet her down. "I don't see why it's so funny? Snotlout's obsession with you was way worse!"

"That's true," Astrid admitted. "I'm glad that's over."

Hiccup snorted. "Unlikely. It doesn't help that Eret has joined his ranks."

Eret froze up. Had he really been that transparent? Hiccup didn't sound angry, rather a little annoyed if anything.

"I don't think Eret sees me that way," Astrid rejected the idea. "I wasn't exactly the nicest to him."

"But that's the thing!" Hiccup proclaimed loudly and Eret wondered for the first time if the Chief had drunk too much mead. "Some guys find a challenge sexy."

Astrid laughed and shifted closer. "Is that so?" she murmered .

They started kissing and her fingers trailed over Hiccup's many belt buckets. Eret decided it might be best to leave now.

"Ow!" he heard Hiccup hiss. "Can you for once not be covered from head to toe in sharp weapons?" the Chief joked. "I would like to touch you without risk losing my hands."

"You never complained before," she shot back. "Besides, you are the one who made me these knives and they definitely serve their purpose," she whispered erotically.

Hiccup moaned. "Oh I'm not complaining," he assured, bucking his hips and making her gasp. "I just prefer you with minimal clothing that's all." He trailed a finger over her _kransen_. "And appearantly so does half the male population which makes it a good thing that you are so hard to get near. So yeah, keep the knives, milady."

"You really are drunk," she teased him. They kissed again and this time Eret did remove himself from the scene.

* * *

Kransen = Astrid's shieldmaiden headband/purity belt.

I added another chapter and this time from Eret's POV because he is so fun to write. Am I the only one intrigued by Eret? He was inspired by Han Solo and Jon Snow according to Dean DeBlois and I can somehow see the connection. I look forward to seeing Hiccup and Eret become better friends in HTTYD 3.

Guys please be nice to each other in the reviews. I don't think we know enough about Eret to make a real opinion of him yet.


End file.
